Snuggle
by WonderPickle
Summary: Gwen falls asleep on Kevin, and he doesn't want her to move away. Gwevin one-shot, minor Benlie.


**this is for Humus and Peeta, because you have left reviews on practically all of my gwevin stories, and i can't thank you enough! i really really do appreciate it. that's what keeps me writing:)**

 **so this is for you, love!**

 **also, take note, this is set sometime in the second season of Alien Force, where, as flirtatious as they may have been, Gwen and Kevin were NOT a couple!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben and Julie are taking a _really_ long time with the popcorn," Gwen muttered.

Kevin shrugged. "They're probably doing... _other stuff_."

Instantly, she sat up on the cushion, a hint of both surprise and bewilderment swirling around inside her emerald orbs. "You don't think…"

He shrugged a second time.

A mask of revolt emerged upon her face. " _Gross_..." she mumbled off to the side.

He grinned. But after a thoughtful second, his lips tugged downward. "I can't really see Ben doin' anything, though," Kevin told her.

"What do you mean?"

The Osmosian scratched his chin. "I dunno. He's just so... _Ben_."

"So?"

"So, can you really imagine Ben doing anything... _you know_."

She contemplated momentarily. "...I see your point."

Leaning back, she regained her spot pressed against the couch.

They began watching the movie with a proceeding silence, nothing except the dialogue in the film present in the void that should've been conversation.

A dozen remarks skipped across his tongue, but he kept them at bay. Instead, they shared their viewing quietly.

Kevin subtly glanced at her, so beautiful even in her stillness. As usual, an inclination to tell her how wonderfully attractive she was burned strongly on his lips, and again as usual, he barely succeeded in repressing it.

Although after several minutes of battling his internal thoughts, he spoke up, unable to keep himself mute any longer. "You really think your cousin needs _that_ long to do whatever he's gotta do?"

Kevin expected a snarky response, but alternatively received silence. Peering down at her again, he realized she was asleep, probably had been when he looked at her the first time.

His heart jumped when he glanced at her curled up into his side. Red locks obscuring her face, she was resting softly against his torso. She looked so peaceful, even more beautiful than before in her state of quiet slumber.

Their breathing moved in synchronization, her body's slow rising and falling occurring simultaneously as his. It pulled another string in his chest, a blend of content, longing, and sudden fatigue infusing themselves into the less logical side of his mind. This left his fingers with an urge to reach out and brush the hair from her face. A desire to trace his touch along the bones lined underneath her soft skin. A longing to lace her grip with his own.

But a strong hesitance stopped him from doing anything of the sort, almost acting as an invisible force, driving him to separate his actions from his wants.

Although, nevertheless, he _still_ marveled at her.

"We miss anything important?" A sudden voice ripped through his wistful thoughts, seizing control of his attention so reality could once again reign inside his brain. This caused him to jump, which, in turn, startled the previously sleeping Gwen. Her breath caught in her throat, sitting up whilst she attempted to collect herself. She blinked rapidly.

And realizing the position she and Kevin had just been in, she glanced at him awkwardly. Their lines of sight aligned for what seemed like less than a second before his eyes retreated towards the floor.

The Osmosian cleared his throat, ridding the many emotions storming in his head from his tone. "That sure was a _long_ time to get popcorn."

A proceeding brush danced slightly across both Ben and Julie's faces, and she giggled slightly into her hand while Ben replied. "It, um, was a big bowl to fill."

" _Uh huh_ ," Gwen remarked sarcastically.

The changeling bit his lip, slightly struggling to uphold the composure they could all so easily see through. He placed the snack onto the table, dropping into the seat he was resting in earlier. Julie sunk down beside him.

The room filled with a silence again as the movie continued to play, the air surrounding them only somewhat comfortable.

Hand full of popcorn, Ben stretched his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. She immediately smiled widely, placing her head onto his collarbone in response.

Kevin, on the other hand, tried to avert direction eye contact with Gwen. His attempts didn't succeed, though, and somehow, their gazes managed to connect. For merely a moment they stared into one another's gloriously fascinating pupils. And when the Osmosian seemed ready to end it, on account of his own awkwardness, Gwen suddenly snuggled herself against his muscled chest once more. Her head pressed softly onto the material of his shirt whilst her hand landed on his stomach.

He seemed a little caught off guard at first, but eventually pushed past his surprise, allowing himself to wrap his strong arm across her frame. A familiar peacefulness drifted through them, no uncomfortable feelings following their change in position.

Gwen and Kevin remained like that until the end of the movie, but even during the final credits they appeared almost reluctant to move.

Eventually, they had to.

And although they may have removed themselves from each other's embrace, the sensation they both were left with was certainly something unforgettable.


End file.
